Addicted
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: There it goes again. That heavy feeling in your chest when you don't feel any desire to speak or move. All you want to do is close your eyes, because being broken is exhausting. You attempt to make your days fulfilling although you can't connect with anyone or anything. That as, until she came along. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

She had her face pressed to the window of the car, watching the white lines on the side of the road as the car sucked them up and spit them out behind it. They reminded her of everything she was trying to forget.

His rough hands running down her sides as he brought their lips together.

His white shirt that he always let her wear.

She looked at the trees, at the nature. The little pond. The flowers.

The nature reminded her of him, too.

How beautiful he was.

The way he smelled.

"Miss Isles."

She didn't answer.

"Miss Isles?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped towards the voice, and she was brought back to the real world.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I'm a fuckin' psycho?" the honey blonde replied.

"Language, please, Miss Isles."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled.

"What shall I call you, then?"

"Maura."

"Okay, Maura. Why do you think you're here?"

The memories played through her head.

The way he touched her.

The way he made her feel.

The way he whispered, 'I love you' in her ear.

She believed him.

"Maura?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She snapped. "I moved to get away from all the bullshit! Not to talk about it with some woman who thinks she can fix people's problems, when she can't even fix her own damn problems!"

She got up and stormed out of the therapists office, slamming the door behind her. She ran outside and slouched down on the wall, bringing her head to her knees as she started to cry.

This wasn't what she wanted. She moved to get away from her old town.

To get away from him.

To try to escape what he did.

But she can't. She could never escape what he did.

She would never forget.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I realize this is a very short chapter, but I guess it's kind of just a test chapter. Shall I continue this story? I'll post the second chapter right after this and let you decide.

Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Maura walked into the house, slamming the door shut, and walked upstairs. She dodged all the unpacked boxes and went into her room.

"Maura?" There was a knock at her door, and she plopped down on her bed.

"Go away."

"Maura, why are you home early? You're supposed to be at your therapy session."

"That's exactly why I'm home early. I don't need therapy. I'm fine."

"Maura, you tried to-"

"Don't," she warned. "Just... go away. Please." The door opened, despite Maura's protests, and the older woman walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Constance asked as she sat down beside Maura.

"Nothing, I just... I don't need a therapist," Maura said, looking up at Constance. "I'm 17, I can deal with my own problems."

"Maura, the doctor recommended you to a therapist because of what happened in-"

"Constance, don't go there." Constance flinched at the use of her first name; Maura had always called her 'mom.' In her defense, Constance knew that Maura was really sensitive when it came to that subject. "Please," she added. Constance nodded, putting her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Okay," she said, slightly smiling. "I'm sorry." Maura nodded, and tears welled up in her eyes. Constance pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back.

Maura didn't like talking about her real parents or what had happened in Sacramento, California - or as Maura liked to call it, Sacra-mental. She didn't like talking about her mom. She didn't like talking about her dad. She didn't like talking about what she tried to do. She didn't like talking about him.

Oh, god.

Especially him.

She hated him. She hated him so much. She hated him for what he did, what he said, how he made her feel, how he kissed her, but most of all... how he made her believe that he actually loved her. That he actually wanted her.

Maura had never been wanted in her entire life. She didn't know her mom for nearly 18 years, before she met her 'on accident.' Her dad was an entirely different story. He was Irish mob boss.

So many questions she wished could be answered...

Maura's life had always been hard, and it was no surprise when she actually fell for him.

Everyone fell for him.

But not everyone got him.

That's why Maura was surprised when he made a move. She thought he actually liked her. Hah. Boy, was she wrong.

"Miss Isles?" Maura didn't answer. "Miss Isles?" The voice said again.

"Yes?" Maura asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Come with me, please," the dean of BCU said. Maura got up, grabbing her things as people watched her leave. They walked down the hallway until they got to Mr. Rosen's office, and Maura sat in the chair in front of his desk as he sat in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Maura asked nervously.

"No," Mr. Rosen said. "Just wanted to ask how your first day is going so far."

"Fine."

"You like the teachers?"

"Sure."

"The students being nice?"

"Haven't really talked to anyone." Mr. Rosen nodded, and leaned back in his chair.

"I saw you walk in with Josephine... she your cousin? Sister?"

"Cousin," Maura said. She couldn't lie; she would break out in hives. Josephine was Constance and Mr. Isles' niece. Although they weren't blood-related, Jo was like her sister.

"I see. Well, let me know if you have any problems."

"Will do." Maura got up and walked out of the office. "Umph," she said as she ran into a wall. As she looked up, she realized it wasn't a wall at all. It was a girl. A very buff and masculine one at that. She stared at the girl. She had dark, raven, messy curls cascading down her shoulders. Her petite chest gave way to buff arms and a long skinny neck. As Maura had guessed, she had high cheek bones and a boney face. It was surprisingly attractive.

"_Hello_?" Maura snapped her head to look into the girls' eyes, and swallowed nervously as she stared into her dark chocolate orbs. She shifted uncomfortably as the girls' eyes looked her up and down, scouring her every inch with her hungry eyes, like a lion observing it's prey.

"Sorry," Maura said as she walked around him.

"Wait," she said, grabbing her arm. She instinctively turned around, feeling vulnerable. What happened in Sacramento played through her head, and she began to quiver.

"Woah, hey," the girl said as she released her wrist. "I was just gonna ask you what your name was."

"Maura," she said quietly, feeling her terror slowly fade.

"Well, Maura. Maybe you should watch where you're going next time," she said, a hint of anger in her deep, raspy voice as she walked away.

Maura stared at her walking away as she scoffed.

"You don't have to be such a dick!" she called after her. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. When the girl saw the terrified look on Maura's face, she continued walking down the hallway, smirking.

Maura raised her eyebrows in confusion and walked back to her class.

The bell rang, and Maura swam through the sea of people trying to get to her locker.

"Hey," Jo said as she walked up to Maura and put in the combination to her locker, which was right beside Maura's.

"Hi," Maura replied as she put in the combination to her own locker.

"How's your day?"

"Good I guess. Met a girl."

"Oh really?" Jo smiled. "Was she nice? Hot?" Josephine was openly bi, and didn't care what people thought. Except for her parents. They were the only ones who didn't know.

"Really?" Maura asked as she grabbed her book for her next class.

"Well, was she?"

"Maybe a little," Maura admitted as she closed her locker door and locked it back.

"What's her name?"

"I have no idea," she said as she walked away.

"What do you mean? You didn't ask her?" Jo caught up to Maura, staring at her.

"No. I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She was a dick."

"Well, thats hot, sometimes... right?"

"Sure," Maura replied noncommittally as they walked into their next class, art.

"Hi," the teacher smiled, clapping his hands together. "I'm Mr. Clark. And you are?" He was young - probably in his late 20's - tall, dark headed, and absolutely gorgeous.

"Maura."

"Jo," she said, staring in awe at the delicious man before her.

"Nice to meet you, guys. You can go ahead and sit wherever you'd like, there are no assigned seats." Maura and Jo took two seats near the back, and sat down. The tardy bell rang, and the teacher sighed.

"Has anyone seen Mrs. Rizzoli?" he asked the students.

"She was here last hour," a student replied.

"I'm right here," a girl said as he walked in.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, late. As always."

"My apologies, Mr. Clark," the girl said as she walked over to his desk, leaning against it. "Maybe there's some way I can make it up to you?" The whole class laughed, except for Maura, who was looking down at her feet.

"Yes, you can," Mr. Clark said. "You can go help the new students." He gave the girl a nudge on the shoulder, and she stared walked ofer to Maura and Jo, grumbling.

"Maura, look... she's hot," Jo mumbled. Maura looked up, and her heart skipped a beat.

It was the girl from the hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey again! So I realize this is very much of an AU, considering the fact that Mr and Mrs Isles have their niece living with them, but I'm looking forward to writing it, that is if you guys want me to.

Review and tell me if I should continue or not!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey! I got a lot of feedback, so here's chapter 3.

Also, for the sake of the story, I've changed Maura's age from 17 to 19. And instead of living in Sacramento, California, they lived in London with Constance as she continued with her artwork.

* * *

Jane stopped dead in her tracks as the hazel orbs of the girl from the hallway stared up at her.

"Miss Rizzoli, sit down," Mr. Clark said. When she did nothing but stand there, eyes wide, he said again, "Miss Rizzoli. _Sit down_." A student in the desk beside Jane elbowed her, and she blinked quickly, looking down at him.

"Damn Rizzoli. What's the matter?" the boy asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Who? Uh...this chick?" she asked, motioning towards Maura. "Nope. She's not exactly...my type."

"What, Rizz? She too smart for you? What exactly is your type? If you like 'em big and rough, I'm your guy."

"Fuck off, Giovanni."

"Language," Mr. Clark's warned. The girl rolled her eyes and slowly sat down beside Maura.

"Hi," the blonde beside her said, sticking out her hand for her to shake, a huge smile plastered across her face. "I'm Jo." The girl, who went by Rizzoli, just stared at her hand. Jo slowly pulled her hand back, and Jane turned towards the honey blonde sitting beside her.

"Who're you?"

"Maura," the girl said quietly.

"Huh? Speak up."

"Maura?" she said, slightly louder.

"Maria?"

"Maura."

"Hm. Maura," the girl repeated. "Never heard of it. Sounds too...sophisticated. I'm Jane." Maura just stared at Jane for a long time, taking her in. Her muscular bone facial structure and her high cheek bones made her look manly, but girly at the same time. Made her look tough.

"Okay, well class. Continue on your projects from yesterday. Jane, help Jo and Maura please." Jane got up and got her project from yesterday, and sat back down beside Maura.

"So...you two like, sisters, or what?"

"Cousins," Jo said. "What are you drawing?"

"I don't know."

"Is it that boy?" Maura spoke up, pointing at the boy who was teasing Jane earlier.

"Casey? Yeah...how'd you know?"

"The muscles and bones in his facial structure are similar to his. It's actually quite accurate."

"Um...thanks...I think."

"It's a compliment," Jo said. "Don't worry. You'll get used to her scientific babble."

"Is that so?"

"I did." Jane nodded as she began working on her drawing.

"Why are you drawing Casey? Do you like him?" Jane snapped her head up, staring at Maura.

"_No_. I do _not_ like Casey Jones."

"I beg to differ. The way you looked at him, you're drawing him, and you go so defensive when I asked if you liked him."

"Just...don't tell anyone," Jane grumbled.

"Oh I won't. I'm actually very good at keeping secrets." After a few moments of silence, Jane smirked as she looked up from her paper to look at Maura.

"Start taking your clothes off," Jane said.

"What?" Maura asked, confused, her left eyebrow raised.

"Take your clothes off. These people need something to paint. Start taking your clothes off."

"Oh, um...okay." Maura took her jacket off, and looked at Jane. "What shall I wear? Just my shirt and skirt?"

"Not a stitch." Maura's eyes got wide, and she gasped defensively.

"What? No! Just because I posed nude for my old college doesn't mean I'll do it here!" Janes eyes widened, and she looked at Maura.

"Y-you posed nude?" she asked as her eyes trailed down to Maura's chest, then quickly back up to her hazel orbs.

"I- that's what you meant, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I- I was just joking."

"Oh." Jane tried to think of something to say to change the subject, but was distracted by Jo's uncontrollable laughter.

"So, uh...how old are you?" Jane finally asked.

"19. You?"

"20." Jane returned her focus to her drawing, and continued. "You only in your second year?"

"Third."

"Wait, you- you started college when you were 17?"

"Yes. I had enough credits."

"What college did you go to?"

"ICL." Jane looked up at Maura, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where the hell is that?"

"London," Jo but in, not wanting to be left out. Maura rolled her eyes, but Jane just ignored Jo. She was staring at Maura as if she was waiting for an answer.

"London," she said. "ICL stands for Imperial College London." Janes eyes grew wide, and she furrowed her eyebrows again.

"Why don't you have an accent?" Maura laughed.

"We weren't there for long. I wasn't born there. We were there only long enough for us to go to college there for 2 years."

"Why?"

"My mother - Jo's aunt - is an artist and she was showcasing her work in London. We loved it there, so we stayed."

"Even your father? He liked London?" Maura sighed, and shifted in her seat.

"My father isn't around much nowadays. Just my mother, Jo, and me." Jane nodded, and Maura sighed again. "What about your family?"

"My Ma and Pa divorced a couple years ago...my dad started dating some bimbo named Lydia and she thought he got her pregnant. Turns out it was really my little brother Tommy." When Maura's eyes grew wide, Jane laughed. "Don't worry, she's not some old lady who could be my mom. She's 24."

"Oh my," Maura gasped. "How did you father meet her?"

"My brother Tommy," Jane said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Anyways, I now have an adorable little nephew named TJ."

"That's a lovely name."

"Uh...yeah. Lovely..." Jane looked at Maura in a strange way, and Maura raised an eyebrow. "Anyways... I have a younger brother, Frankie, who's 20, and Tommy is 19."

"Oh. I see. You're all a year apart?"

"No. I'm turning 21 in a few months. Frankie just turned 20. It's a confusing process. Tommy and Frankie are a year months apart, and Frankie and I are 11 months apart."

"I see." Jane did a few more things, before handing her drawing to Maura.

"Hey, Jones!" Jane called out.

"What do you want, Rizzoli?" Casey asked as he turned around. Maura looked from the drawing to Casey, back and forth, and she smiled.

"Never mind," Jane said. Casey rolled his eyes and turned around, mumbling some sort of profanity.

"This is exceptionally well drawn," Maura said. "Casey's face is very symmetrical and you portrayed that well. It looks like a photography. Very accurately drawn."

"You think so?" Jane asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes."

"I figured if anyone could tell me if it was accurate or not, it would be you with all your scientific babble shit." Jane and Maura both laughed, and had only then realized that Jo had left to go flirt with some guy.

"Who's that?" Maura asked, looking at the brunette. "Is he Italian?" Jane laughed in disbelief, and rolled her eyes.

"That's Giovanni. And yes, he is. How can you tell just by how he looks?"

"I noticed he had an Italian accent earlier. He also has some traits that most Italians have, such as-"

"Okay. I get it."

"You're Italian, too." Jane laughed.

"Yes, I am. What are you?"

"I'm part Irish. Can you say anything Italian?"

"Not really. But I love cannolis. Why?"

"I just think it's...um...attractive, when someone knows more than one language."

"Aw, come on, Maura. You already think I'm attractive enough, no need to make you find me any more attractive."

"Wha- I- Jane, no, I-" she stuttered. She was about to protest, when the bell rang. Jane smirked as she stood up and walked out of the room, shooting one more glance to a confused, embarrassed, flushed Maura Isles.

* * *

Reviews are amazing! Leave some!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the follows! Remember to follow me on Twitter ** BrittanyCaskett, **Instagram** iworkforvanilla,** and Tumblr** brittanygaylee.**

Oh! And by the way, their outfits for gym are the ones they wore in season 2 when they went jogging. But instead of Jane's shirt saying "Boston Police Dept. Athletics Division", it says "Boston College University Athletics Division". And by the way, the underwear Maur is wearing is the same as in that pic of her that everyone's in love with, and her bra is...Idk.

* * *

Maura got directions from a student to the gym, and headed over to it. She finally got to it, and slowly walked in.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she walked up to a bald, kind of attrative younger man. "Are you Coach Hannah?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" he smiled. Oh, he was even more attractive when he smiled.

"I'm Maura Isles. I'm new here."

"Oh! Maura, hi! You're not playing any sports, correct?"

"No sir."

"Okay. Well, just go on in to the locker room and get changed. We are scrimmaging the basketball girls against each other, and off-season is going to be sitting in the stands. You still have to change out though. Sorry."

"It's fine," Maura smiled. She walked over to the locker room, and she opened the locker room door. She walked around the corner and nearly ran into something. Her eyes widened as she looked up, her eyes meeting chocolate ones. Not something; someone. Jane.

"Oh, sorry," Maura said. She tried not to look down, but she couldn't help it. Jane was standing in the locker room, with no shirt on. What was up with her? Earlier, she'd ran into Jane, and just now, she nearly ran into her again.

"Watch it, Maura," Jane said, smirking, "Or I might just think you have a crush on me. You keep running into me." Maura didn't answer Jane, and just looked around the room. "This lockers yours," Jane said, nodding to the one beside hers. "Coach Hannah told me to tell you which one is yours." Maura nodded, and slowly walked over to the locker, setting her bag inside. When she just stood there, Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Do you have clothes to change into?" she asked.

"No."

"I have an extra pair of shorts and top you can borrow." Jane reached into her locker and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a light blue tank top.

"Thanks," Maura said quietly as she took the clothes. Jane went over to the mirror and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. When she turned around, Maura was standing in the locker room half naked. Everyone else had already left the locker room, and it was just them. Jane watched Maura as she took her skirt off, now only in her bra and underwear. Jane tried not to make a noise as she took Maura in.

She was wearing light grey lace underwear, and a grey bra with black lace at the top. Her hip bones jutted out from her skin, and her breasts were absolutely perfect. Her calves were...oh god, her calves. Her calves were perfect. _She_ was perfect.

"Play any sports?" Jane asked, her voice cracking.

"Um...no. I run track."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Your calves are really muscular."

"Oh, yes. My gastrocnemius is quite large." Jane started laughing, doubling over, and Maura raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"All your scientific babble," Jane laughed.

"What's so funny about it?"

"You have to say the scientific name for everything!" Jane walked over and slapped Maura's butt playfully, and Maura gasped.

"Jane!"

"Don't worry, Maura. We do that here. Everyone slaps each other's butt all the time." Jane smirked, and added, "Oh sorry! I meant, we slap everyone's 'gluteus maximus' all the time." Maura slipped on the shorts and then the shirt, and her and Jane walked out of the locker room.

"Took you long enough, Rizzoli!" Coach Hannah said.

"Sorry, I was helping out Maura. She needed clothes."

"Well, you should've made it quicker. We can't have a scrimmage without our team captain."

"You're the team captain?" Maura asked as they walked over to everyone else.

"Yes."

"Wow. Well, you better go."

"Rizzoli!" Jane walked over to the rest of the girls, and then the boys walked in to the gym.

"Hey, newbie," a girl with long black hair said. "Come sit by me." Maura hesitantly walked up the steps and sat beside the girl. "Susie Chang," she said, holding her hand out to shake.

"Maura Isles," she said as she took her hand.

"I've seen you around. You hang out with Jane a lot..." When Susie didn't seem so pleased, Maura raised her eyebrows and spoke up.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, no. Not necessarily. I don't want to ruin your opinion of Jane. Let's just put it this way...she's a heartbreaker." When Maura saw Jo, she quickly walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Is Jane good?" Jo asked, staring at the tall, skinny girl on the court.

"Apparently so. She's team captain."

"They're scrimmaging the boys?"

"It looks as if that's correct."

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," Jo said, smirking.

"Okay," Coach Hannah began, "Bours versus girls, Rizzoli and Jones are jumping for the ball." Coach held the basketball up in the air between Jane and Casey, who were in the middle of the court, and dropped the ball as he blew his whistle. Jane and Casey both jumped up to hit it, and Jane hit it and one of her teammates caught it. She ran down the court, and Jane started running towards the goal. Once she'd gotten to the free throw line, her teammate with the ball threw it to her and she grabbed it and made a layup. Maura clapped as Jane glanced up at her, running back to the other side of the court.

"I got point guard!" she yelled out as she stood at the 3-point line on the other end of the court. Casey brought the ball down, his eyes focused on Jane.

"Casey!" one of his teammates ran around his defense, but Casey ignored him. He faked to the left and ran to the right, but Jane stole the ball and ran down to court, making another layup.

"Come on, Jones!" Coach Waller, the boys' coach yelled.

"4 to 0, us," Coach Hannah said. Casey brought the ball down the court again, and this time when he went around Jane, he shouldered her. She fell to the ground with a loud _thud! _and Maura stood up, gasping. Jane stood up and muttered profanity under her breath as Casey scored.

The game went on, and it was 24-24 with 15 seconds left on the clock. They had 5 minutes before they had to change out and go to their next hour class, and it was the girls' turn.

"Come on, Rizz," Casey said only loud enough for her to hear. "You afraid I'm gonna steal the ball?"

"No. I'm afraid you're gonna lose." Jane looked at the scoreboard. 5 seconds. She jumped into the air half court, and shot the ball in the air. Casey had jumped up to block her shot, but ended up knocking her down. She hit the floor and groaned as she fell on her back.

"Foul!" Coach Waller shouted. "Damn it, Jones!" A few teammates came over to help Jane up, who limped over to the free throw line. "2 shots, Rizzoli." Pain soared through Jane's ankle. She couldn't jump on it, so she shot the ball standing right where she was.

_Swoosh_.

_One more, Rizzoli. Come on, you can do this_.

She brought her arm down and shot the ball. It hit the backboard and rolled around on the rim before going in the net.

"Go change out!" Coach Hannah said as he high-fived all the girls and boys. "Hey, Rizzoli." Jane limped over to him, and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Coach?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay," Coach said as Maura walked up beside Jane. "Go get dressed." Coach walked out of the gym, and Jane and Maura limped into the locker room. Maura had her arm around Jane's neck and her other around her waist. All the girls came out of the locker room as Jane and Maura walked in.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked as Jane plopped down on the couch in the locker room.

"Mhm," Jane said, biting her lip to suppress a moan.

"Would you like me to look at your ankle?"

"No offense, but what do you know?" Maura didn't seem to be offended.

"I'm studying for my M.D. and D.O."

"What for?" Jane groaned as she sat up. "To become a doctor?"

"Medical examiner. I plan on being the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Wow," Jane laughed. "You haven't even been here one day, and you've already got everything figured out?"

"I pre-planned." Maura glanced at Jane's ankle before looking back up at her. "Let me take a look. I am exceptionally well in science and the study of the human anatomy and physiology."

"Physi-what-o-gy?"

"The study of the function of the human body, Jane."

"Oh." Without further protest, Maura grabbed Jane'a ankle. "Ow! Maura!"

"What do you want to be when you get out of college?" Maura examined Jane's ankle, and Jane groaned.

"A homicide detective." Maura looked up at her, and smiled.

"Maybe someday we can work together."

"Yeah," Jane groaned. "Maybe." After further examining Jane's ankle, Maura looked up at her.

"You've sprained your tibia. You'll have to stay off of your ankle for at least two weeks."

"What?"

"You need to go to the doctor, Jane."

"What? No! I'm fine!" Jane stood up, groaned loudly, and plopped back down.

"You're not fine, Jane," Maura said.

"Obviously," she groaned.

"I'll take you to the doctor."

"Right now?"

"Yes. You don't need to be walking on your ankle." Jane scoffed, and slowly stood up.

"It's your first day, you can't miss the rest of the classes. I'll just go to the campus doctor."

"No. You need to go to a hospital."

"I hate hospitals." Jane stood up, and slowly started limping towards the door. "Can you do it for me?"

"I...suppose so, but-"

"Okay. Let's go, then."

Jane and Maura arrived at Maura's house, and Maura got out to help Jane out of the car. Once they got to the door, Maura got her keys and unlocked it.

"Wait here," she said as Jane sat on the couch. Maura ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later.

"What's that?"

"A brace. Jo sprained her ankle a while back and we kept the brace." She set everything on the table and went to go get a bag of ice. "Okay, let me see your ankle." Jane held her leg up, and Maura gently put the brace on and secured it. She put a pillow below Jane's foot and lowered her ankle onto it. She set the bag of ice on her ankle, and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as Maura turned on the TV.

"Sitting."

"Why? You need to go back to school." Maura flipped through the channels and put it on a documentary on wild domestic cats mating.

"I'm staying here with you. I've only known you for less than 24 hours, and I already know that if I leave, you'll get up and come back to school. If you walk on it too soon, you can make the sprain worse and have to stay off of your leg for an even longer time."

"Maura, go to school." When Maura just sat there, staring at the TV, Jane grumbled and laid her head on the arm rest. "If we're staying here, can we at least watch something other than domestic cats mating?"

"Oh! There's a documentary on the human body and-"

"No, Maura. No documentaries." Maura furrowed her eyebrows, and stared at Jane.

"Then what shall we watch? I've never watched anything other than documentaries."

"How about a movie? Do you have any movies?"

"Documentaries." Jane grumbled as she leaned over the couch and opened her backpack.

"At least I carry a lot of movies around with me." She pulled a few cases out, and showed them to Maura as she read them off. "_Bad Teacher, Grown Ups, The Hangover_, or _Family Guy_?"

"Hm...they all sound terrible except for the last one. What was it? Family Guy?"

"Yes."

"That one sounds like it would be relatively interesting."

"Have you ever heard of it?"

"No."

"What do you think it's about?"

"A man and his family values." Jane laughed, and Maura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Maura, you are exactly right." Jane handed the case to Maura, and she got up and put it into the DVD player. As the theme song came on, Maura gasped.

_"It seems today, that all you see, is violence in movies and sex on TV. But where are those good old-fashioned values, on which we used to rely? Lucky there's a family guy. Lucky theres a man who, positively can do, all the things that make us...laugh and cry! He's a family guuuuuuy!"_ Maura's eyes widened and she stared at the screen, making Jane laugh.

"Oh my god. My mother would never allow me to watch this," Maura said as she got up, but Jane grabbed her arm. Maura looked down at her, and Jane smiled.

"Your mom isn't here. Come on, Maura. Let loose a little." With a little persuasion and a lot of hesitation, Maura sat back down as the movie started.

Maura couldn't believe she was doing this! Jane was going to corrupt her!

Little did she know, this was only the beginning. Jane would bring out Maura's rebellious side, and she would do things she hadn't even dreamt of doing. Maura Isles would no longer be the boring, goody two-shoes after Jane was done with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my!" Maura gasped as the credits came on. "That show was terrible! Jane, why didn't you tell me?" Jane started laughing uncontrollably, and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," she laughed. "It's...so funny!"

"Well, I'm horrified. I don't see how you can enjoy this."

"It's funny!" she said, her laughter finally dying down. "You laughed several times."

"Well, yes. But it's very vulgar."

"That's what makes it funny. C'mon, let's watch one more episode."

"Jane, no, I-"

"Not if's, and's, or but's. We're watching another." She pressed play on the remote, and the theme song came on again.

It was about halfway through the episode, and Jane and Maura were laughing so hard they were reduced to tears.

"Maura?" Maura quickly turned around, and she looked horrified as she stared at the woman standing in the entranceway.

"Maura, what's wro-" Jane stopped mid-sentence as she saw the refined woman in front of her. She was tall and skinny, and one of the most beautiful older women Jane had ever seen.

"Maura, what are you doing home? School hasn't been let out, has it?"

"N-no, Mother," she stammered. "I-I-" Jane could tell she was nervous.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Isles. Clumsy old me got hurt in basketball, and your daughter offered to help me." The woman walked over to Jane, letting no emotion show, and Jane suddenly became nervous too.

"Call me Constance," she said, sticking her hand out. "And you are?"

"Jane," she said shaking Constance's hand. "Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, Jane...I suppose it's alright if she helped you, but why isn't she back at school by now?"

"I- I don't know ma'am, she said that she..." Jane looked over at Maura, and she looked terrified. "I asked her to stay with me. I'm not used to being in a big house like this all alone."

"Alright, well...did you call your professors and let them know?"

"Yes ma'am," Maura replied.

"Well...alright. I was just coming home to get a few things." Constance walked up the stairs, and came back down a few minutes later.

"I won't be home tonight, Maura. Your father and I are preparing for our trip."

"Yes, Mother," Maura said as Constance left without saying goodbye.

"Are they _ever_ here?"

"Not really." When Maura saw the incredulous look on Jane's face, she faked a smile. "But it's fine. They're good parents."

"I can see that. She didn't even say 'I love you.'"

"Jane, it's fine. Just leave it alone." Jane didn't listen.

"If I see her do that again, or look at you the way she did, I'll—"

"You'll what, Jane?" Maura asked tempestuously. "You'll beat her up? You'll cuss her out? What?"

"Maura, I didn't mean to upset you, I—"

"Too late for that, Jane. My mother and I have been through a lot and she's seen things that we both wish she hadn't. You don't understand what we've been through. You don't know me."

"Maura, I'm sorry," Jane said morosely.

"Just..." Maura sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just need to cool off." Maura stood up and walked towards the stairs, slowly going up them and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and walked into her bathroom. She stared into the mirror at herself, and all those emotions and feelings towards herself came flooding back.

Helpless.

Pathetic.

Useless.

Nothing.

"Maura?" Jane whispered. Maura had only realized she'd been saying those out loud when she saw the concerned look on Jane's face through the mirror.

"I thought I told you I needed to cool down," she said, her voice cracking as she spun around.

"I felt bad for what I said, and I just wanted to say that you were right. It was wrong of me to say anything about your mother when I haven't even met her. I'm sorry." Maura nodded her forgiveness, and Jane stared down at Maura's hands. She quickly returned them to her side as she realized she had been kneading her scars.

"You know you're not any of that, right?"

"Any of what?" Maura asked quietly.

"What you said. Helpless, pathetic, useless, nothing." When Jane saw the questionable look on Maura's face, she took her hands in her own. Maura quickly withdrawled, hoping Jane hadn't felt her scars.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Every time I touch you, you pull away. When we first met, I grabbed your arm and you looked as if you were about to pass out. Then, just now, you...pulled away when I tried to hold your hands."

"I just...I'm not a touchy-feely person."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jane said. "Neither am I, I just..." She reverted her gaze to the floor and took a deep breath.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" Jane looked up and Maura, and nervousness glinted in her eyes.

"Uh...sure. Anything."

"I sort of...heard something about you...today." Jane's eyes widened, and she gulped nervously.

"Wh-what did you hear? Who told you?" she asked quickly.

"Susie Chang told me that you are a heartbreaker...what did she mean by that?" Jane opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I— I— uh...Susie doesn't know shit." Maura looked at Jane incredously as if she didn't believe Jane.

"Jane...please? She said I need to stay away from you." Jane's jaw clenched and her nostrils flared. Maura glanced down at her sides and noticed that her fists were clenched. "Jane?"

"Huh?" Jane looked up at Maura, and the look on her face calmed Jane down. Her fists unclenched and her face softened.

"I'm sorry," Jane said.

"What did she mean?"

"I— let's just put it this way. I got into some stuff with the wrong people and it messed my reputation up. I used to be the smart basketball star until I got involved with the wrong people and made the wrong choices."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maura, I—" she glanced down at Maura's hands, seeing the welled-up skin on the outside of her hands and her palms. "Give a little, get a little." Maura followed Jane's eyes down to her hands, and insecurely clasped them behind her back.

"I guess you'll just have to remain a mystery, Jane Rizzoli," Maura said as she moved past Jane and walked down the stairs. She stopped mid-step and turned around, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why— how did you get up the stairs?"

"Uh...I walked?"

"Jane, it's not nice to answer a question with another question."

"I walked."

"Jane, you don't need to be on your ankle — it can make the sprain worse."

"I'm fine, Maura. Really, it doesn't hurt." Maura grabbed onto Jane's upper arm and helped her down the stairs.

"Why don't you get a dorm?" Jane asked randomly as they reached the bottom step.

"Excuse me?"

"You— why don't you get a dorm up at the college? I mean, it'd be a lot easier." As if on cue, a beautiful Italian woman walked up to Jane and Maura.

"Miss Isles," she said, a slight accent in her words, "you hungry, yes?" Maura looked up at Jane, and she shook her head.

"No thank you, Annalise." Maura looked at Jane one more time before turning back to her maid, smiling kindly. "We would like something to drink please, Anna."

"Of course, Miss Isles."

"Call me Maura." The woman looked as if Maura had told her to take all their money and elope. She nodded slowly before spinning on her heel and walking towards what Jane could only assume was the kitchen.

"Oh," Jane said. "I see."

"What?" Maura asked, turning to Jane.

"If you move to a dorm, you won't have your maids and your fancy sheets and thousand dollar mattress."

"No, Jane," Maura said. "It's not that."

"Then what is it? Are you afraid of people, Maura?" Jane laughed. When she saw the look on Maura's face, her smile instantly faded and she extended a hand out to Maura and placed it on her forearm.

"I was joking," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, Jane," Maura sighed. "I'm afraid of people and my mother doesn't want me to leave the safety of the house, okay? She'a afraid that Gar—" Maura stopped as she realized what she'd almost said, and her eyes widened.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. She's afraid something bad might happen to me." Maura looked down at the scars on her hands, and Jane followed her gaze.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore," Jane said, "I'm here now. I'll protect you." Maura looked up and met Jane's chocolate eyes.

"Okay," Maura whispered.

Last time someone had said that to Maura, it had gotten her those scars, a whole lot of heartbreak, and a trip to hell and back.

Maura had told herself that she would never trust a soul ever again. The less trust and love and hope that you put into someone, the less it hurt when they broke your heart. She had learned that the hard way.

But something about Jane's genuine, dimpled smile, raven curls, and shining chocolate eyes made Maura forget about everything bad that had ever happened to her. She didn't know what it was about her, but it gave her hope.

It made her want to love again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane walked up one flight of stairs to the elevator in the dorm facilities. She pressed the button to go up, when someone with a lot of bags piled in their arms started stomping up the steps. Jane ran over to help her as several of the bags fell to the floor.

"Here let me—" Jane stopped as the girls' face came into view.

"Jane," she said softly.

"Maura... Hi." Ever since that day at Maura's house when they'd watched a whole season of _Family Guy, _Jane had been ignoring Maura. For whatever reason, she had no idea.

Jane and Maura had been staring at each other, no words exchanged between the two of them, for a long time before the ding sounded on the elevator. They stepped in and Jane set the bags on the floor.

"What floor?"

"20," Maura replied, reaching for the button. Their hands brushed, and Jane quickly pressed the button before returning her hands to her side.

"Two above me."

"You're off your crutches," Maura said.

"Yeah. Doctor cleared me to play sports."

They stood in awkward silence before Jane spoke up.

"So you got a dorm?"

"Yes."

"Jo come with you?"

"No."

"She in another dorm?"

"Yes."

"Your mom know?"

"Yes."

The sing signaled the arrival to their designated floor, and Jane mentally thanked the elevator for saving her once again. That conversation was awkward.

Maura walked down the hallway with her bags until they reached a door with gold metal engravings that said '20-J.' Every dorm was named after the floor it was on and a letter in the alphabet. 20 was the highest floor, and the entire floor was made entirely of suites — the dorms reserved for only the top-most paying students. In other words, Maura.

She knocked on the door, and when Jane heard the familiar, muffled voice behind it, she piled the bags she was carrying in front of her face.

"Coming!" The door swung open, and Jane took a shaky breath. "You must be the new chick. I'm Debbie."

"Maura," she replied.

"Hey, I'm Emily." Jane slowly walked into the room when she saw Maura walking in from the crack in the space between the bags. Maura stopped suddenly, and Jane nearly toppled into her.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Jane?" Debbie asked. "Not _the_ Jane, is it?"

"The Jane?" Maura asked curiously. Jane grumbled as she let the Coach bags fall to the floor.

"It is!" Debbie said as she hugged Jane. "It's been too long."

"Yeah..."

"Hi, Jane," Emily said quietly. Jane had refused to even look at her since she let the bags drop, but she couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hi, Em," Jane said. She mentally slapped herself. "Emily," she cleared her throat. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Do you... Know each other?" Maura asked.

"Uh..." Jane searched for words.

"Hey, Maur," Jo said as she came into view. "Just wanted to see if you were settling in alright."

"Hey look it's Jo," Jane said quickly. "Let's go." Jane grabbed Jo's hand and sped away.

"Jane—" Maura called after her, but she was cut off by the door slamming.

"Don't worry," Debbie said, placing her arm on Maura's forearm. "She's good at that."

"Shes good at what?"

"Running away." Maura stared at Debbie speechless, until Debbie left to sit down on her bed.

"Yours is the one over there," she said, pointing to a lone bed in the corner.

"Okay," Maura said softly, setting her bags on the bed.

Jane and Debbie — and possibly Emily, too — definitely had a past together.

But did Debbie mean by saying that Jane is good at running away?

Maura sighed softly as she began putting her nearly folded clothes in the closet beside her bed.

XxXxXxXx

"What was that all about?" Jo asked as she and Jane stepped onto the elevator.

"Long story."

"Where are we going?" Jo asked, smiling.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going up to my dorm."

"Can I come?" The elevator doors opened, and Jane stepped off.

"No." Jo watched her leave with a sad smile on her face.

Her sad face turned into one of satisfaction when she stuck her head out of the elevator doors and watched Jane swagger off, particularly staring at her ass.

XxXxXxXx

Jane reveled in the warm feeling of the shower water running down her body. She was finally away from the world and could think and clear her mind. Of what? She had no idea.

The shower curtain was suddenly pushed slightly aside, and a naked figure hopped in the shower with her. Jane quickly covered her parts as the other girl did too, staring incredulously at the girl in front of her.

"Maura? What the fuck!"

"Sh," Maura said, putting her finger up to her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jane whispered. Maura was about to reply, when a familiar voice rang out through the wash room.

"Check every one," it said.

_Kate._

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the tile beside the curtain of the shower Jane was in.

"Someone's in here," Jane said angrily. There were a few more knocks on tile and 'fuck off's before the voice spoke up again.

"She's not in here, Emily," Kate said angrily. "Dumb ass. Let's go." Jane peeked her head out the shower curtain, and saw that everyone had left after Kate had raided the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jane asked. Maura had a terrified look on her face.

"The other day, they came in while I was showering and took my clothes. I couldn't let it happen again. I had to walk to my dorm room... Naked," she cried.

"Oh god," Jane said. "Give me a minute." She turned the water off, made sure none of her was showing, and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself before grabbing her t-shirt and handing it to Maura as she poked her head out from behind the curtain. Luckily, neither of them had seen anything they weren't supposed to.

"I know it's not much. I usually just wear that and a pair of shorts of here," Jane said, picking up said item off the floor. "Looks like the shorts got soaked when Kate and her bitches raided the wash room." Maura took the shirt and disappeared behind the curtain. Her underwear was spared and was laying in the floor, and Jane tossed them to her. She put them on before emerging, and Jane tried her best not to bite her lip.

The hem of the shirt stopped just shy of the top of Maura's thigh, and a little bit of her black lace underwear jut out from underneath it.

"What will you wear?" Maura asked quietly.

"I'll just wear my towel until we get to my dorm." She grabbed her shampoo and other utilities from the shower before they headed out. They took the elevator up to Jane's floor and luckily didn't see anyone on the way. Jane opened her door and Maura quickly ran in, Jane shutting the door behind them.

"Let me change real quick, and then I'll find you something to wear." She grabbed a pair of shorts off her bed and a t-shirt off the dresser. She ran into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later towel-less and dressed. She rummaged through her drawers until she found something suitable for Maura.

"Here," she said, handing her the clean pair of shorts.

"Thank you," Maura said quietly as she slipped them on.

"You want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay... Just wanted to make sure Kate didn't catch you on the way." Maura considered it before nodding her head.

"So," Jane said once they were on the elevator. "Kate being a dick?"

"Yes."

"Don't take it personally. She's that way to everyone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Does she steal everyone's clothes when they're showering?" Jane chuckled.

"No, I guess not." Jane and Maura sat in awkward silence before Jane spoke up.

"I'm taking my Ma out to brunch tomorrow."

"Really? That's good."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Jane repeated. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh. At least you two can catch up."

"I'm not really sure why I even asked. Will you come with me?"

"Really?" Maura asked, beaming.

"Yeah. You know, just so you can meet her."

"Of course," Maura smiled.

"Okay," Jane smiled back. "I'll be here at 10:30."

"Okay." She opened her door and closed it behind her after Jane left.

She had barely known Jane for a little over a month, and she was going to meet her mother. Even after Jane had ignored her the past few weeks.

She couldn't be happier. She finally had a friend — if she could even call her that yet.

Friend seemed too strong of a word.

Ally, maybe?

But an ally for what?


	7. Chapter 7

This whole chapter is based off of an actual episode of R&I.

* * *

"Come on, leave 'em alone!" Angela shouted. "They're serving our country!"

"Ma," Jane laughed. "Maura and I are actually the only people who can hear you."

"Me," Maura corrected.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"Me and Maura."

"Whatever."

"Poor boys," Angela said, ignoring them. "They need a little fun. It's Fleet Week." Jane glanced at a boy who was doubled over a trash can, puking.

"Yeah. Poor boys need to learn how to hold their alcohol. God, I can't wait for these guys to be gone in three days," she groaned.

"Roosevelt endorse the first Fleet Week in 1935. He was intent on expanding the Navy." A boy was staring at her through the rolled down car window, and she excitedly waved at him. "Oh, he's cute!"

"Okay, move along, move along," Jane said to the crowd who had gathered to catch a glance at Maura. "She's too young for you. Goodbye." Maura chuckled at that, because she was probably at least 2 years older than most of them.

"I really want to thank you for taking me to brunch," Angela said. "I know you have better things to do on a Sunday morning."

"Come on," Jane said.

"Don't be silly," Maura said.

"I mean, what could be more fun than taking out your broke, homeless mother who's been dumped by your father?"

"Ma, stop," Jane said, patting her leg. Smoke billowed out from Angela's trunk, and she beat the steering wheel angrily.

"Oh, my car is breaking down too?! It's the only thing in my life that's been working!"

"I'm sure it's fine," Maura said.

"Or not," Jane said as the engine made a nasty noise. "Come on, Maura, help me push." They both got out of the car, and Maura smoothed out her dress.

"We're gonna push?" she asked, going around to the back of the car with Jane.

"We're gonna push."

"Oh, good thing I wore my wedges."

"Oh, it's okay, ma'am," a sailor said as he walked up to them. "We can push." His two friends smiled at them.

"Oh," Maura smiled.

"All right. Thanks."

"Thank you," Maura said as they walked over to the car. "Oh, he's cute too."

"He called me ma'am." She opened the door to the drivers side as Maura climbed into the backseat again. "Ma, scoot over." Once Angela scooted over to the passenger seat, Jane got in and closed the door.

"Do you think they could push us to Gilberti's garage? It's so close."

"You know, female commissioners are often addressed as ma'am. It's a sign of respect," Maura said from the back. Jane turned around and looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Sir is a sign of respect. Ma'am is for fat, old cat ladies."

"Are you talking about me?" Angela asked.

"Do you have a cat?"

Angela frowned.

"No."

The car started moving, and Maura smiled at Jane from the backseat, even though she couldn't see it.

XxXxXxXx

Maura stepped out of the car as the cute sailor who pushed the car opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Your welcome, ma'am." Him and his friends left, and Jane looked at Maura incredulously.

"See what I mean?" she asked.

"No."

"Hello?" Jane asked as they all walked into the shop.

"Yeah, hang on."

"Shit," Jane cursed as she heard the familiar voice. "I was hoping he wasn't working today."

"Giovanni?" Angela asked as he slid out from under a car. "Ha ha ha."

"Hey," he said.

"Where's your father?" she asked as she opened her arms for a hug.

"That's the boy from school," Maura whispered.

"He's in Florida," Giovanni said. "Nah, I'll get grease on ya."

"It's okay," Angela said as she hugged him.

"Wow," Maura said, ogling him. "Look at his shoulder to hip ratio. Lengthy metacarpals. You know what that means," she said suggestively. Jane shook her head no, looking at Maura strangely.

"Let me see you," Angela said. "You look wonderful." Giovanni looked at Jane.

"Hey, how ya doing?" she asked a little too forcefully.

"Great. You look hot as ever."

"Doesn't she?" Angela asked, nudging Giovanni.

_She does,_ Maura thought in her head.

"Your Ma," Gio said. "Nicest lady on the block. I swear to God, I'll never forget your chocolate chip cookies."

"Aw. Ha ha ha," Angela laughed.

"Come on," Giovanni said, opening his arms to hug Jane. She grabbed Maura and held her in front of her, using her as a human shield.

"This is my friend Maura Isles."

"I'm Maura," she said, opening her arms. "I don't mind a little grease. Ha ha." Jane stepped in front of Maura and blocked Giovanni from hugging her.

"What's, you know, a little grease between friends?" Jane chuckled nervously. "Ma's car died."

"It sounds to me like the water pump bearing," Maura said.

"Look at you, all _My Cousin Vinny_. I love that." Angela and Maura laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane mumbled to Maura.

"He's hot," she whispered back.

"It's hot?" Giovanni asked.

"Uh, t—the car. It's running hot." Giovanni opened the trunk, and his eyes widened as smoke billowed out.

"Oh yeah, yeah. You're losing some coolant here."

"You were always so handy, wasn't he, Jane?"

"Ma, stop," she warned.

"And taking over for your father like this... That's a good son, right? Good sons make good—"

"Good mechanics, Ma," Jane interrupted. Jane's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Looks like more than just the pump," Giovanni said. "Could take a while."

"Do you think I could get the friends-and-family discount?" Angela asked hopefully.

"You got it, Miss Rizzoli."

"Oh," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh, we have to leave, Barold needs us," Maura said after Jane whispered something in her ear. "I wish I could stay and help you pull the front cover."

"Let's go," Jane said.

"How? We don't have a car."

"We'll take a taxi," Angela said.

"_We_ are not going to help Frost. _We_ are going home," Jane said.

"Since you're a gear head like me," Gio said as he walked over to a covered car. "Take Julietta." Maura gasped as he took the tarp off.

"Oh," she said, exhaling before beaming at the car.

"Resorted her myself," Gio bragged.

"I would love that!" Maura said as she ran her fingers over the smooth red surface of the hood.

"N— uh."

"Cool!" Maura said as she shot a thumbs-up towards Jane.

"I would love that," Jane said noncommittally.

XxXxXxXx

Turned out Frost just wanted to talk to Jane about his new girlfriend, Maria, so Maura went up to her dorm to allow them privacy.

"And then—" Frost stopped when he saw Jane's shoulders slump. "What?"

"Ugh. Vomit. I hate carnations!"

"Jane," Giovanni said, walking over to her and Frost. "There you are."

"Here I am."

"I— hey Frost," he said.

"Hey, Giovanni. How you doing?" Gio nodded.

"So, uh, I was wondering if—"

"I have a boyfriend?" Jane finished for him. "Yes, I do... It's very serious."

"You do?" Frost asked.

"I—" she stared daggers at Frost. "_Ahem_."

"If you could tell me where to find Maura," Gio finished.

"Huh?" Jane said, her eyes widening.

XxXxXxXx

Maura opened the door to her dorm room, and was surprised to see Giovanni there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah. Giovanni, come in. What are you doing here?" she asked as he stepped in.

"How did you get stuck with all this old stuff?" he asked, staring at her ancient Egyptian masks she had hung above her bed. "You look hot."

"Thank you," she said as he handed her the flowers and a box of chocolates.

"For you."

"Oh. Uh— I'm the one that owes you for letting me drive your Alfa."

"You can keep Julietta for as long as you like."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. Um..." she grabbed the keys off her bedside table and handed them to him. "Here you go. Thank you."

"Can you give my estimate to Ms. Rizzoli? I'm just charging her for parts."

"That's very nice of you," Maura smiled genuinely.

"I'm not just being nice. I wanna take you out. Listen, do you like Italian?"

"I love Italians."_ Like Jane_, she thought.

"Heh," Gio laughed nervously.

"Italian," she corrected herself. "Northern Italian. Southern, too, and the food."

"Let me take you to dinner." Oh, she smiled. He wanted to sleep with her.

"Well, it would be faster for you to come here."

"Faster?"

"For me. For me, because I have late classes. Yeah."

"I love hot women who can cook," Giovanni smiled.

"Okay," she said as he started walking away. She looked at his ass, and mumbled, "Oh, nice."

"This guy," he laughed as he pointed at one of the masks and made a weird noise at it.

"Ooh. Ha ha," Maura laughed, staring at him strangely as he walked out.

XxXxXxXx

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to cook," Maura said as she closed the door behind Giovanni and started laying the contents of the bag on the counter in her small dorm kitchen. Jane had warned her not to have dinner with Giovanni, because 'he's a pig,' but she ignored her.

"Uh, I have mussels Possilipo, beef carpaccio with a black truffle oil, and fettuccine alla grappa with organic baby tomatoes."

"Mm," he said, making a disgusted face.

"You don't like this?"

"I don't like little tomatoes."

"We can pick them off."

"My Ma makes the best plain spaghetti with butter." Maura's eyes widened at the unpleasant thought of such an unhealthy meal, and she had a better idea.

"How about a glass of wine, instead?" She wasn't much of a drinker. She'd had a few glasses with Jo, but never so much as to get drunk.

"You any beer?" Maura opened the mini fridge when she remembered that's where Emily and Debbie kept their beer. She handed him a bottle after pouring herself a glass of wine.

"There we go, let's get comfortable." Giovanni chugged the beer and belched loudly as Maura stared at him in disgust. Okay, maybe he wasn't the best well-kept man, but he'll do. Maura swore, she was going to die of sexual frustration.

"Hey, you see the new shortstop hit for the cycle?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I didn't, no," she said as she slipped off her heels and sat down beside him. "I was noticing your necklace."

"Yeah. Wards off the frigging Malochia."

"Oh, the evil eye," Maura smiled. "Of course."

"I'll get you one."

"Thank you. It's, um...No thank you."

"Okay. You look hot," he said with no emotion at all. He took the wine glass from her hands and set it on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"I love talking to you," he said. "I could talk to you all night. But right now, babe, all I wanna do is get you naked and lick your face."

"Lick my face?" Maura asked.

"Come to daddy." He opened his mouth really wide, and Maura moved to the side of the couch away from his, clutching her stomach.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I— I feel a little nauseated."

"Oh, don't barf on me. It's a new shirt." Maura turned around and stared at him incredulously. "Oh, hey, hey, I'm sorry. Go ahead. I bet even your barf is cute, too."

XxXxXxXx

"I'm coming!" Jane shouted again as she ran to her door. "Damn, what the he— oh, hey," she smiled as she saw Maura. She stepped into the dorm and Jane closed the for behind her. "Giovanni notice anything but your cleavage?" _Because I sure cant_, she thought._ No, Jane. What the hell? You don't like girls. She's your friend_.

"Uh, Jane, he wanted to lick my face," Maura said, disgusted.

"I'm so surprised," Jane gasped dramatically. "You mean he didn't take you to see the Boston Pops and then for a four-course prix at L'Espalier?"

"No, no," Maura laughed, repelled. "He likes plain spaghetti. I just wanted to sleep with him. If only he didn't talk." Jane laughed.

"Or have a face-licking fetish."

"Ugh," Maura groaned. "He keeps texting me and leaving messages. He put my picture up on his Facebook page. How do I get rid of him?"

"Tell him the truth."

"I can't," she sighed. "He's sweet."

"Well, then go have little Giovanni's with him. Just make sure you can genetically alter them so they don't lick or talk." Maura laughed before playfully shoving Jane's arm.

Which turned into a friendly brawl.

Friendly.

Maura liked the sound of that.

XxXxXxXx

Jane was walking to her dorm a few days after her brawl with Maura, when someone behind her tapped on her shoulder.

"There you are," she said, running up to Jane. "I need your help."

"Well, I like your bear," Jane said as she laughed at the big pink monstrosity. "Did Giovanni get it for you at the carnival?" she teased.

"That's not funny. Okay, he seems to be under some impression that we are in a relationship."

"Well tell him that you were only interested in sleeping with him and then you became uninterested when he tried to be a person and have a conversation."

"He says he's waiting on special parts for your mothers car."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. What if he means—" she pointed down at her crotch "—my parts."

"I don't think this is a good conversation," Frost, their friend — who was coming over to join in — said as he veered the other direction towards their mentor, Detective Korsak.

"Oh gosh," Maura whined.

"All right, look. The next time I tell you don't... Don't, okay? Go up to the science room and do that practice autopsy you were working on earlier today. I have an idea."

"Really?" Maura smiled.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she hugged Jane.

"You're welcome."

XxXxXxXx

"It's a small fiber," Maura said to Korsak, who was also her mentor. "Synthetic."

"Nylon, do you think?" he asked her. Currently, her, Jane, and Frost were assigned with Detective Korsak — a real detective — to solve a murder — a real murder — to get them prepared for when they graduate and eventually get moved up to homicide.

"From the suspects roller bag, maybe?" Korsak suggested. "I'll get it to Fiber Analysis." Maura handed the bag to Korsak and looked up just as Giovanni waved at her.

"Giovanni?" she asked, glaring at Jane.

"You look hot. Hey, I left you a bunch of messages. You—? Did you get the bear?"

"Isn't it interesting?" Jane said, saving Maura, "what Maura wants to do for a living? She wants to dissect dead bodies." Maura put on a face shield and grabbed a bone saw. Korsak stepped away, Giovanni's nods, and Korsak nodded back as if to say 'yeah, back up.' Maura turned on the saw, and smiled.

"Believe me, all right," Jane said, "this part you don't want to see." Maura widened her eyes behind the face shield, and shook her head.

"Oh, man!" Giovanni smiled. "That's wicked! It's like _Dawn of the Dead_ in here!" Maura smiled faded, and she turned off the saw as Jane grabbed him and started taking him out of there.

"It's better than zombies. This is great. No, no, I wanna watch this. Hey, you look great with the saw. Seriously," Gio said as the door closed. Maura turned to Korsak, and sighed.

He just wouldn't give up.

XxXxXxXx

Jane was going to get her Ma's car from Gilberti's garage and take it somewhere else. She suggested that Maura stay at BCU, but she insisted that she tag along in case Gio tried anything on her, too.

"Hey, you're looking hot," he said as they walked in.

"Hot. Yeah, we know," Jane said. "Look, I appreciate you working on my Ma's car, all right? I'm calling a two truck to take it from here." Giovanni closed the hood, and Jane's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she yelled, her raspy voice echoing through the garage.

"You like, huh?"

"What were you thinking?" Maura asked accusingly. Jane started flipping out and Maura walked over to the passenger door.

"Oh, man, I never think, I just do, you know?"

"Yeah," Maura said as she opened the door. "I do."

"Perfed the drivers seat, installer a cooler/heater setup." Maura flicked the shark teeth hanging from the mirror.

"You added spinners," she said as she closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he spun them with his foot. "Racing stripe, too. Ms. Rizz gonna drive in style. Nice, huh? Just finished installing the water pump. Hey," he said, pointing at Maura. "You said you wanted to help me under the hood, huh?" Maura faked a smile. "Huh?"

"I think that— I think that we should—" Maura panicked, and looked at Jane for help. "I think that we should just tell him, don't you... Babe?"

"Yes. Yes I do, babe." Jane said as she caught on, wrapping her arms around Maura from behind. Maura's breath caught in her throat as she felt Jane's warm body pressed to hers, and her petite breasts against her back. Maura put her hands on Jane's arms, and Gio raised his eyebrows.

"Tell him," Jane said.

"Tell me what?"

"I really, truly enjoyed your company... But Jane and I, we're um... Um..."

"Best friends," Jane said, and Gio nodded. "Like more than BFF's."

"Mm-hm," Maura said.

"We're... LLBFF's."

"Exactly," Maura smiled as Jane swayed their bodies back and forth. "We're El-Biff's." Jane was having not-so-innocent thoughts involving Maura and the back seat of a car.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes. We are..." Maura nodded and they swung back and forth. "Life-long best friends forever." She winks. "Get it?" Giovanni's expression indicated that he got nothing. He looked down at their arms, smiling and then pointing at them.

"Oh." Jane and Maura both nodded. "_Ooooh_."

"Ah," Jane said.

"Are you batting for the other team?"

"We are," Jane nodded.

"Shoot. That bear cost me 14 bucks. Not the mention the pepper. That was extra."

"I'll reimburse you for the bear and for the candy. And, um, h—how much for Angela's car?"

"Oh, babe," Jane said.

"No, I mean, your Ma was so good to me growing up. I can't charge her." Jane nodded and smiled.

"What, not even for the spinners?" Maura asked.

"_Ahem_," Jane said.

"No, just tell her she can bring me some cookies." He turned away, and Jane let go of Maura, pushing her away so she didn't suddenly grab her and smash her lips on Maura's. Maura smoothed her dress, and Giovanni turned back around. Jane quickly grabbed Maura and pressed their bodies back together. Maura reveled in her warmth again, loving the way their bodies molded so effortlessly and perfectly together.

"Uh... That's too bad," Giovanni said, walking back over to them. "I thought we were soul mates." He handed the keys to Maura, and her smile dropped.

"Really? You thought that had a deep, natural affinity for each other?" Jane let go of Maura, and they both instantly missed the contact.

"Come on, Maura," Jane said as she grabbed her arm. "Get in the car."

"Hey not for nothing, I always wanted to try it wit two girls." Jane shut the door as she got in, and Maura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out for another few seconds.

"Oh, that's really nice," she finally managed.

"That's very nice. Wonderful. Bye-bye. Great seeing you," Jane rushed, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Okay, sure." He bent down and looked in the window. "But you change your mind, right?"

Jane leaned over towards Maura. "We'll let you know." Jane pulled out of the garage and once on the street, her muscles softened.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked Maura.

"I have no idea."

Since Jane had first met Maura, all she'd wanted to do was touch her, feel her... Kiss her.

Maura felt the same way, but didn't know what to do about it.

Both of them were scared by their feelings, but neither wanted to confront the other.

So they did the worst thing possible.

Kept their feelings bottled up.

* * *

This chapter was sort of random and all over the place. I don't really like the direction this book is taking, but I like ending and overall plot.

By the way, this chapter does have meaning. It's not just some random chapter I randomly slapped in. It _does_ have a purpose, and that purpose will become evident in the next few chapter or so.

Be ready for a high school reunion ;) I know 5 year reunions probably aren't usual, but I'm not usually either. ;) Obviously.


End file.
